My Baby Bella
by gemma loves edward
Summary: Bella's on her way over to the Cullen's, when an accident occurs turning her into a 5 month old baby. Edward and his family must look after her for a while until they find away to turn her back. How will the Cullens cope with the smaller verson of Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ok everyone, I have adapted a new story from xXJade-RoseXx as she was sadly unable to continue it. I am making some minor changes to the chapters but here is the first one! I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter One- Bella's PoV:**

It was the weekend, and Edward had reluctantly allowed me to spend the day with Jacob. Ever since he and his family returned, they had all been a little too protective, even Rosalie. She and I had become closer after the incident in Italy. She had realized that I was a big part in Edward's life and her action nearly cost us our lives.

Anyway, after a long day at Jacob's, I was now heading back over to the Cullens'. I had to say, the plus side of being in La Push was that Alice couldn't see where I was or what I was doing. So I and Jacob had been motorbike riding and a lot of other stuff that Edward would never allow me to do. Apparently, I'm way too 'fragile'.

I sighed and glanced at the rear-view mirror. It was still a bit of a journey to Edward's, so I tuned the radio to my favourite station and started humming along to the familiar song.

My mind ran through many ways in which I could seduce Edward but each time I tried, I ended up more disappointed than I had first hoped for. Even if I lay completely naked on his bed, he probably wouldn't touch me. He wanted to wait until we were married.

I gasped as I looked down at the dash board as I just noticed how much gas I had left. I loved my Chevy, but I wished it had a bigger tank.

"Almost out," I muttered. I was frustrated, but still glad that there was a gas station just up ahead, or at least from what I remembered. It took a couple of minutes for the gas station in come into view but my trusted Chevy didn't fail me.

As I pulled into the gas station, something didn't feel right. It was a weird feeling, like when you know something bad is going to happen. I didn't know why I felt this way, but I cautiously got out of my Chevy.

I shook my head. God, I must have just been paranoid. You could say I picked _that _insane habit up from Edward being his overprotective self.

With a quick sigh, I pushed my legs forward but I had only taken four steps when I felt a presence behind me. Suddenly, a glove hand covered my face to keep me from screaming. God, how I wanted to scream!

"Hello, Isabella," a bloodcurdling voice whispered in my ear, which sent chills tingling down my spine.

I gasped as I was pulled flush against his body and only second later I was being twirled around in his grasp until my eyes drifted to something just level with them. My voice caught in my throat, and my struggles stopped.

I found myself staring into his bright, red, _vampire _eyes.

**Alice's PoV:**

Edward and I were waiting anxiously for Bella's arrival; I had already told Charlie that she would be staying the weekend. The only reason he agreed was because it wasn't Edward asking for her to sleepover. Instead, it was me, the lovely Alice Cullen. Plus, I told Charlie Edward would be going on a camping trip with the rest of the family, which may have swayed his decision slightly.

The rest of the family were on a short hunting trip and would back in time to see Bella before she fell asleep.

A moment after I thought about Bella, Edward glanced in my direction; which made me realize that Edward must have been ease dropping on my thoughts, again.

"Shouldn't Bella be here by now, Alice?" he asked before sighing in frustration.

"Edward, you know how my visions work." I rolled my eyes. He still hadn't gotten use to the fact that I couldn't see Bella while she was hanging with the wolves.

"Can you look again please?" he asked anxiously. _God, bossy much, Eddie?_

I focused clearly on Bella and only seconds later, a vision flooded through my mind. This vision was unusual; I didn't want to ponder on exactly what it meant.

_First, I noticed a tiny baby lying on the back seat of Bella's Chevy. The baby was barely visible due to the oversized clothes that were draped over its petite body. The baby seemed quite content with the soft material around her as she snuggled up in what I recognised as Bella's shirt and drifted into a dreamless sleep._

_Suddenly, I got a clearer view of the baby and I couldn't believe my eyes. There in front of me was a smaller version of Bella; the baby had the same brown hair and button nose. Her eyes flickered as she nodded off and I was met by Bella's deep brown eyes._

_But the baby couldn't be any older than five months old. The last time I had seen Bella, she was a fully grown eighteen year old woman. _

_That baby couldn't be Bella... could it? _

With that question still unanswered, my vision began to fade and I was brought back to reality.

"Alice, you were supposed to be looking for Bella," Edward scowled before raising his eyebrows in question.

"I was looking for Bella," I whispered. Then it hit me. That cute little bundle of joy was our Bella; our cute, not-so-little, _eighteen-year-old _Bella.

"We have to go!" I stated urgently before rushing out towards the nearest car, which happened to be Edward's 'practical' Volvo.

I could feel Edward's confused gaze burning into the back of my head but I didn't have to wait long for Edward to join me, with his car keys in hand. He must have focused on my thoughts long enough to realize that I thought that the baby from my vision was Bella.

"Where?" Edward growled in question.

"Some gas station. Try the closest one to reservation," I answered as I closed my eyes. I was trying to think through my vision to see if I could see any signs that might point us in the right direction, and hopefully, to Bella.

I could tell that Edward was panicking; he was driving much faster than usual, which even by our standards, was pretty fast.

That's when Bella's Chevy finally came into view. I squeezed my golden eyes tightly shut, but when they reopened, one of the doors had still been left wide open.

"Oh no," I muttered in despair.

Within seconds, Edward stopped the Volvo and started running to Bella's car at an inhuman speed. He was moving too fast for anyone to notice him.

I reached Edward just as he was pulling out a tiny baby girl. Making the best of the circumstances, my mind screamed one word.

_SHOPPING!_

**A/N: Please review and let me know if you would like me to continue... My writing style is slightly different from Jade's, so I understand if you no longer wish to read.**

**I now have a fabulous beta for this story! Thank you to (EnjoyEveryMoment) for editing this chapter for me love gem xoxox. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Ok everyone, here's the second chapter. Please remember I adopted this story from xXJade-RoseXx. I edited this chapter to make it longer, I hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you for the overwhelming response to this story; I love everyone who added me to their favourites and alerts. But here's a special shout out to the people who reviewed! KaraLinda; Purradox; VampairePrincess; evermore2014; littlelizruth; thedancinprincess; Twi hardjacob; liamsmommy; team Jacob 4 ever126; darkangel0212 and** **berdb. **

**Edward's PoV:**

As soon as Bella's truck came into view, my protective instincts took over. I didn't waste any time in leaping out of the Volvo and rushing towards my Bella's rust bucket. I guess I was in such a rush that I didn't realize that I had left Alice in the Volvo.

That's when I saw it; Bella's truck door was left wide open! I couldn't help the rush of panic that flooded my body. What if somebody had actually taken Bella? Could Victoria have anything to do with this?

My panic ceased when I saw the most beautiful thing in the world. My Bella. She was curled up beneath a bundle of her clothes, sleeping soundly. If I hadn't of smelt her delicious scent, I would have thought the car empty.

"Bella," I sighed in relief. I found it quite hard to believe that this tiny baby was once my fiancée, but I had learnt that I shouldn't argue with Alice's visions. This beautiful human baby was in fact my Bella.

I gently pulled her into my arms, making sure that she had her shirt still wrapped round her tiny body. I didn't want her to get sick from the cold but I needed to make sure she was safe. I cradled her close to my chest protectively, while questions popped up in my mind. Who could have done this to her? How was this even possible?

I must have been so lost in my own musing that I hadn't noticed that Alice was standing right next to me. So when she started to speak, I couldn't help but tense up a little as my instincts screamed to protect Bella. Luckily, I was able to reason with myself that Alice would never hurt Bella, so I relaxed my protective stance.

"Aww, she looks exactly like our Bella, but younger!" Alice cooed gently. I couldn't help but smile at Alice's comment. Bella was quite an adorable baby, but now she was even more fragile. As my eyes studied her body for any type of injury, I noticed that Bella was trembling a little, so I quickly shrugged off my jacket and carefully wrapped it around her body.

"Will she remember us, Alice? I mean, is Bella an eighteen year old trapped in a baby's body or...?" I questioned anxiously, but Alice soon cut me off.

"Edward, I'm not certain. And anyway, we can't tell just by looking at her. But don't worry; Carlisle will be able to fix this," Alice reassured me.

I nodded and gently brushed the tips of my fingers along Bella's cheek in a loving gesture. How was I supposed to kiss her or communicate with her now? It's not that I didn't love Bella the same now that she was a baby, but it was the eighteen year old Bella that I fell in love with. I didn't fall in love with an innocent child; at least, I convinced myself that the regular Bella was not exactly that.

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," _I reminded myself as I gazed down at her lovingly.

"Ok, I'll call Carlisle and arrange for him or one of the others to pick up Bella's Chevy. Then we'll head home," Alice stated confidently, which meant that she had obviously planned everything out.

Suddenly, a gurgle came from Bella as she stirred closer to my chest. That sight alone was enough to make me love her more, if that was even possible anymore.

"Oh, come on Edward, you can't say that wasn't cute. We're going to have so much fun," Alice beamed as her mind flashed through how many shopping trips they would go on. Her mind was screaming that it was a bonus that Bella could no longer complain about going shopping with her.

I sighed as I thought of Alice unwilling dragging baby Bella through countless malls.

"I never said that she wasn't cute, Alice," I scowled before rolling my eyes as she dialled Carlisle's number. I didn't even know how I wasn't currently suffering from a panic attack; if vampires could have panic attacks, that is.

**Carlisle PoV:**

The feeling of blood gracing my month was overwhelming; I didn't know how thirsty I was until I drained my first elk. It was about an hour since we got to the hunting grounds and I was currently draining my third animal when my mobile buzzed in my pocket.

I sighed around the animal's fur before dropping it to the ground and turning my concentration towards the phone call. Only seconds after I flipped the cell phone open was I greeted by Alice's soft voice.

"Hello Alice, what's that matter?" I asked in concern as Alice never really called me unless it was an emergency.

"Well, there has been a... accident," she whispered and I couldn't help the questions from running wild in my head. What did she mean by an accident? Did it involve Bella? Were her and Edward ok?

"What's happened? Is anyone hurt?" I blurted out in panic. My thoughts always jumped to Bella when the words 'anyone hurt' came to mind, as the only thing strong enough to hurt of our kind was another vampire or a shape shifter. The possibility that Bella was hurt was much more likely, and therefore so much more terrifying.

I was pulled out of my musing when Alice started to speak again.

"We need you or somebody else to pick Bella's Chevy up from the Forks gas station. Thankfully Bella's not hurt, but something's happened. You'll see what I mean when you get here; it's hard to explain."

Well, that was a relief. At least Bella wasn't injured.

"Of course, Alice. I'll gather up the rest of the family and start heading back straight away," I replied before ending the call and taking off at vampire speed to find the others amongst the trees.

**Edward PoV: **

Carlisle was coming soon. What would he think about all of this? Would he be able to find a way to change my Bella back?

I gently shifted Bella, so her arms were hanging over my shoulders. I was quite surprised and happy that she remained asleep.

Alice came dancing out of the gas station only moments later. She had gone to fill up Bella's Chevy so one of the families could drive it home. Once Alice reached us, she smiled happily before patting Bella tenderly on the head.

"He'll be here in one minute," Alice whispered to me, in an effort not to startle Bella. Sure enough, only seconds later, Carlisle came running into view at human speed.

"Alice! What's wrong...?" he started but stopped speaking when he noticed the small baby that was cradled in my arms.

"Edward, who is that?" he questioned in anxiously. He probably wouldn't believe me if I replied that this was in fact my Bella.

"Carlisle, this is Bella. Our Bella," Alice stated emphasising the last two words.

"_How can this be? This baby even smells like Bella," _Carlisle thought in disbelief. The confusion was also clear in his thoughts as he tried to figure out how this could have possibly happened.

"This is our Bella," I repeated calmly as Carlisle seemed to be having a hard time grasping the thought.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked sternly, I guess he just wanted make sure that we didn't accidentally steal the baby.

"Positive," Alice and I both answered at the same time.

**Alice PoV:**

Carlisle had agreed to take Bella's Chevy back to the house, even though he seemed a little hesitant to use Bella's hunk of junk, or to leave her side.

Much to my dismay Edward refused to leave Bella's side, so I was stuck driving the Volvo while Edward got to spend time with Bella.

Glancing through the rear-view mirror, I noticed Edward rocking Bella slowly in the back seat.

"Edward, you look so cute with the baby, even if she is your future wife," I teased. I was excited; I had never chosen outfits for a child before and now all I wanted to do was take Bella shopping until the world ran out of baby clothes.

Moments later we pulled into the drive way; our family was waiting anxiously outside. I smiled at them as I parked the Volvo and Carlisle parked Bella's Chevy. They had no idea what was coming.

**A/N: Next Chapter – Bella wakes up and the fun begins! Please review and I might just post the next chapter today. **

**Massive thank you to my beta (EnjoyEveryMoment) for re-vamping this chapter for me love gem.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All right belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I adopted this story from xXJade-RoseXx. **

**Massive thank you to everyone who added me to their favourites, alerts and to the amazing reviewed the last chapter! berdb, team jacob 4 ever126, xHannahxCullenx, melissamary55, BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake, EBRAJERCECullen 130, littlelizruth, ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN, CosmicEssence, Pianogirl05, Sunshine72, VampireGirl, p88 and thedancingprincess.**

**Edward's PoV: **

Alice pulled up directly in front of the porch, where the rest of the family stood waiting. I could hear their worried thoughts echoing around my mind. Esme thoughts seemed the loudest as her motherly instincts were kicking in.

"_I wonder where Bella is," Esme panicked as she saw Carlisle creep along the driveway in Bella's Chevy. _I knew this was going to be hard to believe; I had to take this slow.

With a heavy sigh, I positioned Bella so I that wouldn't wake her. I wanted Bella to get all the rest that she needed, but was it natural for babies to be in such a deep sleep, or was she simply passed out from the transformation?

Carlisle had promised that he would examine Bella once we had explained the simulation to the family. That made me almost anxious as I wanted Bella to get checked as soon as possible.

I broke out of my musing when I heard the Volvo door gently clicking closed. Only two seconds later, Alice was beaming down at me and Bella while holding the backdoor wide open. I made sure Bella was supported tenderly in my arms as I climbed out of the Volvo.

It took me a couple of seconds to notice that she had clung onto my shirt and it didn't look like she was going to let go any time soon.

"_Everything will be fine, Edward," _Alice tried to reassure me through her thoughts_. _I did manage to relax slightly at my sister's thoughts as I knew that I could trust her with my life. I turned around to meet our family; their reactions were just how I expected.

"_Oh my. Edward, who is this?" _Esme's soft voice questioned in confused delight.

"_Whoa, a baby to play with; Rose will love this!" Emmett _boomed excitedly in my head.

"_She's so beautiful; I wonder if Edward will let me hold her," _Rosalie thought as she gazed towards the tiny bundle in my arms. I felt quite bad for Rosalie; everyone knew how badly she wanted her own baby. But with her being vampire it wasn't physically possible anymore.

All I could say was a lame "Hi," as the family gathered round Bella and I.

Moments later, the baby gurgled rather loudly this time; I actually thought she might have woken up.

I could tell by the goofy grin on Jasper's face that Bella must have been projecting her happiness in waves. The whole family seemed over the moon which meant that Jasper was having a hard time controlling Bella's happiness.

"She's so adorable!" Esme cooed. I knew Esme was the perfect motherly figure and she would do anything to make baby Bella happy. After all, the whole reason Esme was changed was because she had given up after her baby died.

"Nice ride," Emmett shouted as Carlisle stepped out of Bella's old truck. I could tell the whole family were finding Carlisle expressions quite amusing.

Carlisle didn't respond, however he did release a heavy sigh which indicated that the Chevy speed wasn't quite Carlisle's cup of tea. God, you have to feel sorry for anyone who had to drive that death trap with zero horse power.

"How's Bella?" Carlisle asked calmly. I knew from his thoughts that Carlisle found this whole situation with Bella quite amazing, not that I could fully agree.

"Bella?" Rosalie questioned before I had a chance to reply.

"I'm afraid to say that this is our Bella," Carlisle explained slowly. I was thankful Carlisle did the talking, as I seriously had no words to explain this... this... situation.

_"Wow, she does look a lot like Bella,"_ Rosalie thought in amazement. While the rest of the family seemed pretty speechless but they knew we were telling the truth the moment they breathed in her scent.

"_Forgive me Edward, I thought you already told them,"_ Carlisle pleaded in concern. I just nodded, reassuringly in reply. Seconds later, Bella started stirring a little more in my arms but that's not what caught me off guard. No what caught me off guard was the fact her big brown eyes had popped open.

"Hello Bella," I cooed softly. She didn't look at me with a big smile spread across her face, however. She just gurgled again. I had a feeling she wasn't eighteen inside as I had hoped. Dammit.

"Can I?" Carlisle asked before holding out his hands for Bella. I nodded reluctantly and gently passed Bella over to Carlisle so that he could examine her.

"She seems fine," Carlisle replied reassuringly before continuing to mutter to himself, "What I just don't understand is how this could have happened?"

After Carlisle gave her a full examination, he tenderly passed Bella back to me while supporting her head.

"Can I hold her for a bit?" Rosalie asked softly. How could I say no? Bella seemed to be reaching in that way anyway. As soon as Bella was in Rosalie's arms she relaxed her cheek against Rosalie's shoulder and sighed deeply.

"I think she likes you," I stated as I smirked at the thought of Bella finally getting along with Rosalie, and vice versa.

Rose carried Bella inside and, from that moment, I knew that Bella would be her new obsession.

When we reached the kitchen, Bella suddenly started to suck on Rosalie's blouse which was effectively covering her breasts.

"What's she doing?" Emmett asked before raising his eyebrow in question.

"I think she's... thirsty " Esme answered shyly as we all stared towards Bella and Rosalie. Well; I guessed it was time to find out what babies eat was my only thought before a shrill cry started to echo through the house.

**A/N: Thank you to my wonderful beta (EnjoyEveryMoment) She has done fab editing for this chapter.**

**Please review love gem xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer****.**

**Please be aware I adopted this story from xXJade RoseXx and that I have added more to this chapter. **

**Hello everyone I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed chapter three so I decided to post chapter 4 lol. But anyway thank you to! BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake, twi hardjacob, FiveStarReader, melissamary55, wackynicolecsu, Angeldolphin01, EBRAJERCECullen 130, littlelizruth, ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN, liamsmommy, xHannahxCullenx, Pianogirl05, thedancingprincess, Sunshine72, team jacob 4 ever126 and darkangel0212. **

**You can find me on Twitter -twilightgemma**

**Chapter 4 - Rosalie's PoV:**

This was most probably the weirdest experience of my admittedly short (on vampire terms) life. Bella had pressed her tiny little lips against the blouse that was covering my breast.

She was making humming noises as she eagerly tried to find something to eat but the humming soon turned into a shrill cry when I moved Bella to sit on my lap. I felt slightly embarrassed where Bella squirmed back to where she was touching me.

"Just let her touch you Rose, it probably keeps her from screaming," Emmett pleaded in a panicked tone.

"'You hungry, Bella?" Emmett tried to coo but, let's just say that didn't go down very well. Bella screamed louder, if that was even possible. The scream soon turned into a gentle sob as I started bouncing her on my lap.

Bella then turned to face Emmett and huffed. I hadn't had much experience with babies, but I knew they got a bit grumpy when they they're hungry.

"I'll go get some supplies for Bella," Alice squealed in reply before dancing towards the door.

After Alice left and we all were crowded around Bella, she seemed a little calmer now but her eyes were still glossy with tears.

"Do you think she remembers us?" Esme whispered suddenly.

We looked towards Edward, but he just shrugged sadly in reply.

"Do you remember me Bella? I'm Rose," I asked lightly as I pointed at myself, Bella stared at me before putting her hand out to stroke my cheek.

"Hi, Bella," Esme greeted in a motherly tone. Her voice caused Bella to look at Esme and wave her little arms in acknowledgement. _Well, at least she knew her name!_ I thought proudly.

Esme smiled, looking at me as if to ask permission to hold her. I didn't want to hog her so I decided to let Esme play with her for a little while. Of course, Bella seemed to like the attention because as soon as Esme started to walk towards us, she held up her crumply little arms.

"It's been so long since I've held a child," she whispered gently as she placed Bella gently in her arms.

**Jasper's PoV:**

Time passed and Bella became more and more impatient. Whimpers escaped her lips as her stomach began to growl.

Esme decided to give her to me in hopes that I would be able to calm her with my ability. But this only seemed to make Bella worse and after only a few minutes, Bella was screaming. It didn't sound like a regular this cry, it sounded as if she was in physical pain.

"Shh Bella, Alice will be here soon," I reassured Bella gently as I began to rock her back and forth. This didn't appear to help; however, as the cry grew louder until most of us had to cover our ears. Covering our ears didn't help much though due to our damn vampire hearing.

How could one little person make so much noise? I cursed in the back of my mind. After a while I decided on handing Bella to Edward, because I couldn't get her to calm down. I'd never had to deal with emotions that were running through a bay's before. I hoped that Edward might be able to calm her as she was his fiancée after all.

Edward took Bella eagerly and started to bounce her but she continued crying, thankfully Alice burst through the door with about twenty bags full of baby stuff.

"Shh, love, we're going to feed you; calm down," Edward begged gently before kissing her temple. Alice bounced over and dropped the bags to the floor directly in front of the kitchen unit.

"Hello, Bella," Alice beamed but Bella's only reply was to cling to Edward's shirt as her cries finally softened.

"Let's feed the human," My wonderful wife proclaimed before digging through the grocery bags. Seconds later, Alice popped up with three different types of formula milk and various bottles.

"Ok, I couldn't see which formula Bella would like so I bought one of each. I've got Cow & Gate, Aptimil and SMA," Alice stated, holding up each box for us to see.

"How about we try the Cow & Gate first?" Rosalie replied eagerly and before long Alice was following the instructions on how to make the formula. Bella must have realised what Alice was doing and started to pull away from Edward.

The whole bottle making process looked more problematical than they had first thought. First, they had to fill the bottle to the recommended amount with hot kettle water, followed by having to measure the scoops of formula and adding it to the water before shaking the bottle thoroughly.

After Alice managed to cool it enough for Bella to drink, she passed the bottle to Edward, who took it hesitantly.

Bella swiftly reached for her milk and Edward tenderly pushed it into her mouth and she started to suck. Only a few seconds later a frown appeared upon her face and she started to push the bottle away from her month. Luckily Edward seemed to get the picture and pulled the bottle away from her lips.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked in concern before trying the push the bottle back towards her which caused her to swing her arms about. Suddenly the bottle was knocked out of Edward's grasp and went flying across room until it hit Emmett directly in the head.

"Whoa, Bella," Emmett whined which lead to Bella pouting her lower lip out. "Ah, don't be sad Bells. All is forgiven." But Bella didn't appear to be interested in anything Emmett had to say; her eyes were locked solely on the formula cases which lay on the counter.

"Alice, honey, maybe you should try Bella on a different type of formula?" Esme suggested and before we could blink, which we don't anyway, Alice was over the other side of the kitchen cooling the new bottle of Aptimil milk.

Emmett was still muttering under his breath. He couldn't believe Bella was being so fussy or that she had throw a bottle towards his head.

"Here, Edward, try to keep hold of the bottle this time!" Alice teased lightly. As soon as the bottle was settled in her month, Bella smiled and started to suck fiercely. She looked so adorable.

"How much stuff did you get, Alice?" Emmett asked in amazement as he motioned to the bags. He probably didn't understand how much more Bella needed now she was only five months.

"Emmett, she needed baby stuff, and that's what I bought!" she stated before poking her tongue out. As soon as Alice turned, she noticed that Bella was finished with her milk and quickly took the bottle away to wash.

"What do we do with her now?" Edward asked Carlisle. I looked towards Bella, only to notice that her eyes were beginning to droop.

"Edward, I think she's tired," I stated firmly.

"Burp her first before you put her down," Carlisle suggested calmly.

"I don't know how to do that," Edward muttered, embarrassed.

"Here," Esme stated after picking up a sleepy Bella. She laid her over her shoulder and patted her back gently until Bella got a little whiny then burped, although it sounded more like hiccup to me.

Esme swiftly handed Bella back to Edward who sighed happily and thanked Esme.

**Edward's PoV:**

Bella rested her warm cheek against my shoulder and fell asleep. Within minutes I was slowly making my way up to my bedroom in hopes of not deserving her. I placed her lightly on the centre of the bed praying she would be comfortable in our bed as we didn't have a cot for her yet.

There was a sudden soft knock on my door and Alice bounced in.

"You might want to put this on her Edward!" she smirked, holding up a nappy.

"Are you serious?" I questioned with a raised my eyebrow. I really didn't want to invade Bella's privacy, baby or not.

"Unless you want her to pee in your bed, then yes, I am serious," she replied sharply. As you can guess, there was no way in hell that I wanted that.

"Alice, you've seen Bella naked, haven't you?" I asked sternly. I figured it would be best for one of the girls to do it.

"Sure," she sighed reluctantly once she caught where this conversation was going.

'_If I can figure out how to use the damn thing,' _Alice thought as she glared towards the nappy. I couldn't help but chuckle in response to her thoughts as I realized we both had no experience.

'_God help us,'_ I prayed as we both looked towards Bella, who was currently asleep on her stomach. Alice carefully rolled her onto her back knowing that she wouldn't be able to change Bella in her current position.

"Stay asleep, stay asleep," Alice chanted as she quickly slid the nappy underneath her bottom, then she pulled it up at the front secured the tabs so that it wouldn't fall off.

"Done," Alice squealed proudly before leaving me in the room with my half naked Bella. I found a soft blue baby-gro and effortlessly put it on Bella's tiny body. I couldn't help but watch her sleep, even if I couldn't understand her. She was still my Bella!

A moment later I heard Esme enter the room.

"How is Bella?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"She's fine," I replied with a half smile.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Esme questioned, her eyes never leaving Bella

"Of course not, Esme, go ahead," I replied quietly. Esme just nodded and sat down on the bed beside Bella.

"We will fix this," she promised as she placed a comforting arm on my shoulder.

"I hope so," I whispered as I looked upon my life sleeping soundly on the bed.

**A/N: Once again I would like to say a Massive thank you to my beta (EnjoyEveryMoment) for beta-ing this chapter love gem.**

**Banner for My Baby Bella by (****RachelxMichelle)**** is now posted on my profile. Oh and please, please review as it will make me write faster love gem xoxox.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Heya everyone I adapted this story from xXJade RoseXx. For those who followed the story before I am warning you guys, there has been a lot of changes made and stuff added to this chapter love gem. **

**Big thank you to everyone who reviewed! Jenny Cullen Lautner Leto xxxx, sheeiur22, Real life Bella 95, BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake, FiveStarReader, Angeldolphin01, vampires edward 96, littlelizruth, EBRAJERCECullen 130, Pianogirl05, team jacob 4 ever126, ****Anon 101, ssbksmm, melissamary55, SpanishAccent20,****Sunshine72, thedancingprincess and wackynicolecsu. **

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's PoV:**

Bella slept silently throughout the night. I had to admit, I was quite disappointed when I didn't hear her sleep talk. Bella's words always made my un–beating heart feel like it was going to leap right out of my chest.

'Oh cheer up, Edward,' Jasper muttered with a frown upon his face. I guess myself wallowing was really starting to really effect poor Jasper.

Seconds later, Bella's mouth formed the most adorable 'o' shape; I couldn't help but think that even her yawn was perfect.

My love for Bella clouded my thoughts until Esme's stern motherly tone bought me out of my musing. "Edward, its ten thirty; Bella needs to be fed."

I quickly looked down towards the baby, who was currently still half asleep. Her eyes were fluttering as laid peacefully in the middle of the bed. I knew it was only a matter of time before Bella woke herself up fully.

"Bella, are you hungry?" I questioned softly and the next think I knew, her eyes shoot open and her body started to make small movements in excitement.

'_I take that as a clear yes, then,' _I thought before I gently picked Bella up and her arms automatically grasped my shirt for support. She then stared up at me with a toothless grin and I couldn't help but smile her favourite crooked smile in return. I loved that we still had some methods of connection even if it was just our lips curving upwards. At least I knew that she was happy being here with me and our family.

Seconds later, I was walking down stairs, when my nostrils were violated by the awful smell of baby formula. It smelt a lot worse than the solid food that Bella usually ate. Not that any of us would speak those thoughts.

"Morning Edward," Esme greeted me happily. I could tell that she was not breathing through her nose as her voice sounded different due to the lack of breathing.

"Eh...eh...eh," Bella babbled as she moved her arms about in excitement. As soon as she saw Esme with her bottle, Bella squealed happily and Esme's smile couldn't have been bigger.

"Defiantly hungry, I see," Esme chuckled as she reached for Bella. Smiles were exchanged as Esme lifted Bella into her arms before laying a simple kiss on her forehead.

"Can I feed Bella, Edward?" she asked me asked gently.

"Of course Esme, you made her the bottle," I replied as I watched Esme place the tip of the bottle between Bella's lips.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I noticed that I couldn't hear any of their thoughts. I half expecting Alice to steal Bella away from me today as her mind was set on taking Bella shopping.

"They only just left to do some shopping with the boys. Oh, and Carlisle was asked to take an extra shift at the hospital," Esme replied as she tipped the bottle further so Bella could drink more easily.

Bella looked so sweet as she sucked on her bottle hungrily; her arms were stretched out as she tried to grasp hold of her bottle.

"She really likes you," I offered honestly, never taking my eyes off Bella.

"I think she likes most people," Esme replied happily. About twelve minutes later, Bella finished her seven ounces of milk and Esme burped her.

"Edward, could you please take Bella again so I can sterilise her bottle?" She asked holding Bella at arm's length for me to take.

"Of course, Esme," I answered softly as I took Bella into my arms before sitting down onto the couch.

"Should we watch television, Bella?" I asked as I bounced her gently on my knee. "What would you like watch?" I questioned when she smiled happily and made little noises that made my knees go weak. _'I should hold a remote more often' _I thought as I watched Bella's eyes widened.

"What do kids watch, anyway?" I asked Esme desperately.

"Ah!" Bella cried in frustration, frowning unhappily which indicated that she was obviously didn't like which was currently on the TV.

"Cartoons, I think," she answered a little hesitantly but laughed at Bella's expression.

I scanned through the channels till I found some sort of cartoon with a big red dog. My heart lurched as I thought about my childhood, I remember this one time when my father took me out to play ball. We never had TV in those days!

Bella squealed and waved her arms as her eyes were glued on the TV. This made me blissfully happy as all I wanted in this world was for Bella to be protected and content.

We sat there for about an hour and Bella remained in high spirits. She would babble happily as her body loosely flopped lightly against my body. She was only just learning to sit so I had to keep a firm grip on her; I was worried she would fall forward.

"We're home!" Alice yelled throughout the house, which brought me out of my musing.

"Aaabbb," Bella babbled, for a moment I thought she was greeting them in her own little way but her eyes were still glued on the cartoon re-runs. Her faint smile made me release a low chuckle in amusement.

Suddenly Emmett bounded into the room and lifted Bella out of my grasp.

"Emmett; what the hell? She could have been hurt!" I stated angrily as my eyes swept over Bella's body. Luckily, she seemed happy enough.

"Calm down Eddie, I would never hurt our little Bells," Emmett boomed which made Jasper cut into the conversation.

"Don't overwhelm her," Jasper whispered in warning. I looked at Bella; she looked so confused as her eyes skimmed through the family. It was as if she was trying to decide who to go to.

Next thing I knew, Bella grabbed hold of Emmett's cheeks and started patting against them with a smile of her face.

We all laughed at the sight of Emmett looking down on Bella with a frown on his face.

"We should probably dress Bella," Alice suggested which made Bella stop and frown. I can't believe that I had completely forgotten to ask Esme to change Bella.

"Go to Alice," Emmett cooed desperately as he slowly pulled her away from him.

As if on cue, Bella let out a loud fart before some brown goo came flowing out of the edge of the nappy which made Emmett squirm and nearly drop Bella as his grip loosened.

"Don't drop her!" Alice screamed loudly and as those words left her month I was beside Emmett taking Bella away from him.

"She just pooped on me man," he said in a defensive tone as I glared at him. Before I had a chance to argue back, Emmett was off like a shot. Before we knew it, we heard the sound of running water.

"Have fun," I groaned as Bella to Alice. I tried to block the smell but it just seemed to overpower the senses, even for a vampire.

"Oh, I will," Alice whined as rolled her eyes at my behaviour.

_God for someone who loves her so much, you'd think that he'd change her. I guess it's worth it as I get to pick out her outfit,_ Alice thought which made me smile wider as I knew that Alice had just agreed to change her once again.

_What I ever did to deserve such a kind sister is beyond me,_ my thoughts rejoiced as I watched Alice rush away with Bella at arm's length.

**Alice's PoV:**

_Please stop squirming,_ I thought desperately as I tried to lay her on the nappy changing mat which I had just bought. Sadly, Bella's pooh was going everywhere so I had to do this fast if I wanted to survive. Rosalie was fortunately next to me with a bag in hand and within seconds Bella's clothes were gone, she was clean and a new nappy was in its place.

Once everything was cleared away, I handed Bella to Rosalie, who was more than happy to help while I went to the shopping bag to find a matching outfit.

"How was your sleep Bella?" I heard Rosalie coo as I flipped through the pink and red clothes.

"Gahhh ha," she babbled. I admit that baby talk is cute, if only I could understand it.

I looked behind me to see Bella pulling on a piece of Rosalie's hair as she gabbled joyfully. I saw Rosalie smiling down at her and I couldn't help but feel sorry for Rose as she always wanted to have a baby and now it was be waved right in her face.

"Wouldn't it be good if we could actually get pregnant," Rosalie muttered as if she could read my mind.

"Rose, I know this is hard on you but Bella needs us," I whispered in a comforting tone.

"I know, Ali," Rosalie mumbled just as quietly as I decided on a small pair of purple legging and a little white hoodie which had purple flower patterns leading upwards.

I turned to see Rosalie blowing raspberries on Bella stomach, "God, she really likes that," I giggled, taking in Bella's facial expression.

"Thanks, Alice," Rosalie whispered. I knew that Bella turning into a baby was going to be hard on the family. I also knew that we would find a way to reserve this and kill whoever attempted to ruin our family.

**A/N: Please remember to review as it will make me write faster. Please check out my new one shots Earthquake and ****Enveloped in His Arms.**

**Massive thank you to my beta (EnjoyEveryMoment) for editing this chapter and making it pretty love gem xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Massive thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! CosmicEssence, Real life Bella 95, Miss Ezzy Cullen, melissamary55, ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN, lileycullen, Angeldolphin01, littlelizruth, Tash 4 Twilight, EBRAJERCECullen 130, Pianogirl05, FiveStarReader, sheeiur22, xHannahxCullenx, Bellaangel383, Purradox, Sunshine72, jaytan, vampires edward 96, Mrs Dimitri Belikova, SpanishAccent20, ssbksmm, team- jacob-4 -ever126, DizzyIzzyCullen and ****ruche.**

_**A/N: Ok some people were getting confused with why Charlie isn't going ape over Bella being away for the night even though I did state in chapter 1 that Charlie already knew Bella was going to be away for the weekend , so I added this little from Charlie's PoV: **_

**Charlie's PoV:**

The day drew to a close and I knew it would only be a matter of time before I regretted letting Bella stay at the Cullens. I meant, sure, I was a grown man but I couldn't cook to safe my life. Now I was going to have to survive three days without my Bells' home cooked meals. Sigh.

I only reason I granted Bella freedom in the first place was because Alice had guilt tripped me into agreeing. She had pleaded with me, stating that she was going to be all alone as her family were all going on a camping trip and she didn't want to go this time around. So reluctantly, I agreed; with Bella's approval of course.

I guessed I had better fish out the take away menus!

**Alice's PoV:**

Rosalie gently placed Bella onto the soft touchy feely mat that I had bought her while out shopping. The shop keeper promised that it would keep her entertained for hours on end. But the moment Bella's stomach hit touched the mat a loud cry burst through her lips.

"What did you do Rosalie?" I scolded but I kind of felt bad as soon as I saw Rosalie panicked expression.

"Nothing, I promise. I think she doesn't like being laid on her tummy," Rosalie explained while lifting Bella into her arms. Much to our relief, Bella's cries stopped immediately.

"Wow, I guess you were right," I relied as I stared toward Bella who was now babbling happily in Rosalie arms.

A moment later, Edward burst through the door. "What happened? Why was Bella crying?" Anyone could hear the worry and the panic clear in his tone, even Bella who started to wiggle around in Rosalie arms.

"I think she wants you," Rosalie stated reluctantly and of course Edward was by her side in a flash.

"Oh Bella sweetheart, are you okay?" Edward cooed while looking Bella over for any signs of what could have caused her distress.

"It was nothing Edward, please stop worrying so much," I tried to reassure Edward but he didn't seem very happy by my response.

"What happened?" Edward growled quietly in order not to scare Bella.

"Rosalie and I wanted to try out Bella new touchy feely mat, so we laid her on it but she didn't seem to like lying on her belly," I explained to Edward, who was now clutching Bella close to him as laughter ripped through his body.

"What's so funny Edward?" I asked as I failed to see the amusement in this situation.

"She's still the same old Bella," Edward responded happily as he twirled her around which made Bella squeal even louder.

"What, Edward, are you feeling okay?" I asked as I silently questioned Edward's mental well-being.

"Bella hated sleeping on her stomach before this all happened and now she won't lie on her stomach. I think some part of our Bella is still locked in there somewhere," Edward responded joyfully, smiling down at the baby in his arms.

"Oh the brilliant Edward," I exclaimed merrily before a sudden sound rumbled from Bella's stomach.

"She can't possibly be hungry again," Rosalie muttered in disbelief.

"Actually, from the baby guide I read, babies often start weaning when they are around five to six months. So there's a good chance that Bella's ready for some pureed foods and that the formula alone will not be enough to satisfy her hunger," I explained as Bella started babbling randomly

"What is it Bella?" Rosalie asked in an interested tone but Bella only smiled in reply.

"Looks like it's a secret, huh Bella," I whispered to her cheerfully.

"Ok that's enough; if Bella's hungry, Alice, then we need to feed her. What do babies eat apart from formula?" Edward demanded lightly.

"Well we could try her on some fruit. Maybe some pureed apple?" I suggested. Edward nodded and started walking to the kitchen.

"So, Bellllaaaaaa wants some apple?" Emmett asked slowly in a childish tone which caught Bella's full attention.

"I'm going to laugh so hard, if she remembers everything when she changes back," he added through his laughter which made Bella erupt into small giggles. They were absolutely adorable. Esme shook her head at Emmett's comment as she started steaming the apple. Five minutes later the apple was completely smooth and cooked.

"It's still hot, so be careful," Esme warned Edward. With that, we all sat down to watch Bella eat. Weird, I know, but vampires don't eat, and we don't remember being babies. It was fascinating to us, watching a human baby look at the apple.

Edward blew on the apple then put it to her lips. She looked so confused, but as soon as her eyes met the bowl, she leaned forward to and tried to touch it.

"Ah no Bella," Emmett said sternly, which surprised us a little. Edward was still waiting patiently with the food as Bella whined unhappily.

"Come on Bella, open," Edward coaxed gently. Bella let out a loud huff, then opened her tiny mouth. With that, Edward popped the apple into her mouth but as soon as it hit her tongue, she stuck her hand into her month and all the food went all over her hands.

"Doesn't she like it, Jasper?" Edward asked.

"I don't feel anything that would suggest that she wasn't enjoying it," his brother answered with a shrug. Edward sighed before scooping up some more pureed apple and once again Bella opened her month.

"Just keep her hands away from her mouth" Esme suggested in a motherly tone and as if on cue, Bella started to reach for her mouth again.

"No Bella," Edward said as he gently nudged her hand away from her face.

"Ahh," Bella babbled angrily but swallowed the food quickly.

Edward repeated this several times till the apple was gone. Much to Edward and Bella's dismay, the process repeated itself a number of times and each time Edward stopped Bella from sticking her hand in her month.

Esme took the bowl and Bella frowned at Edward.

"Bro, she's not that fond of you anymore," Emmett boomed and the look on Edward's face was priceless.

_He just looked heart-broken. God, Edward was gullible, _I thought as I tried to block my thoughts.

"You still love me, don't you Bella?" Edward questioned desperately and Bella's only reply was to crook her head to the side in confusion.

"Say no, Bella," Emmett cooed jokingly.

"Naaaa...ha," Bella responded and Edward's face was once again invaluable as Bella's baby talk actually sounded like a 'no'.

"I told you, you love Emmett, don't you?" Emmett smirked, reaching out for Bella and she smiled and reached for Emmett also.

In the end, we had Bella and Emmett smiling at one depressed looking Edward. _God, this is going to be one hell of a day_, I thought as I silently asked myself if Edward seriously believed that Bella didn't love him.

**A/N: Huge thank you to my fabulous beta (EnjoyEveryMoment) for beta-ing this chapter and being a great friend love gem. Please Review love gem xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Please remember that I adopted this story from the amazing xXJade RoseXx and I couldn't be more grateful This chapter I added to help bring me mix some drama into the story line but I will be including all of Xx Jade Rose Xx previous chapters!**

**Massive thank you to the brilliant people that reviewed the last chapter! CosmicEssence,** **ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN, CTgirl14, Purradox, Narcissa Weasly,** **FiveStarReader, BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake, sashaxh, Angeldolphin01, littlelizruth, sheeiur22, Tash 4 Twilight, Pianogirl05, EBRAJERCECullen 130, xzulneikax, FOREVERxoxoxCULLEN, wackynicolecsu, BiteMePleeze, vampires edward 96, sammii19, Bellaangel383, oXHitByDestinyXo, melissamary55, DizzyIzzyCullen, team jacob 4 ever126 and ssbksmm. **

**Carlisle's PoV:**

The weekend would soon be drawing to a close. That worried me as Bella was supposed to going home later on tonight and to school the following day. Charlie was sure to notice that Bella wasn't home but we could hardly send baby Bella back! As not only would Charlie question our sanity, he would also lock us all away for the disappearance of his only daughter.

So with this in mind I called a family meeting. Yes. Hear the music of doom in the background; for not all of us may return alive.

Luckily all of the family were home, so we were all gathered in the living room within a few seconds. Edward was the last to enter, carrying a very frustrated looking Bella.

"Son, why isn't Bella in bed? You know Esme trying to get her into a routine." I questioned sternly as Bella starting hitting Edward anywhere she could reach.

"I tried to put her down Carlisle but she wasn't having any of it. As soon as her head touched the mattress, she started boiling her eyes out. I don't think she likes the new cot very much," Edward explained as he tried to calm Bella down.

"Maybe I should try Edward," Rosalie suggested before I could comment.

"Oh thanks Rose," Edward replied as he gently passed her over to Rose before sighing in relief.

"Please try to remember that it's not personal son," Esme tried to reassure Edward in a motherly tone.

"Thanks mum," was Edward's only reply before he took his seat next to Jasper and Alice.

"Okay: now, down to business," I muttered calmly before continuing, "I called this meeting as the weekend is nearly over and when Bella doesn't come home, Charlie's going to want some answers."

"I agree Carlisle but we can't just turn op at their doorstep and give him baby Bella. He'll think we're insane," Esme started nervously.

"I know love, would bring me to the conclusion that we have to do something fast. Does anyone have any suggestions?" I asked in hope that someone would have an idea.

"We could say that Bella is sick and that she has to remain in isolation," Jasper recommended quietly. That could work, but we didn't know how long Bella was going to remain like this.

"Do you see anything Alice?" I questioned eagerly.

"Carlisle, Edward's not going to like my answer," Alice tried to explain before Edward cut her off with a fierce growl.

"Why are you blocking your thoughts from me, Alice?" Edward snarled in frustration. Silence filled the room as Alice took a sharp, shaky breath before attempting to speak again.

"I –– I ca––can't see Bella cha––changing back any––time soon Carlisle. I think it might be best if we fake Bella's de––death. She wants to become a vampire anyway which means that Charlie wouldn't have to say goodbye to – to her more than once," Alice sobbed out and we all stared at her with wide eyes.

I could see the logic in her reasoning but could we really bring ourselves to lie to Charlie? He was her father, for crying out loud. I supposed if it protected our family and kept Bella safe then there was no other way.

"No," Edward roared, hearing my thoughts and obviously not exactly liking the idea. He soon quietened down when I explained through my mind, '_Edward we could lose Bella if we don't act to protect her and our family. What would you have us do? Bella wants to become a vampire. Why wouldn't you accept that?'_

"Okay; I agree," Edward mumbled unhappily. He had come to the same conclusion as the rest of us, which was in order to protect our baby Bella; we needed to act before it was too late. We couldn't tell Charlie as anything could happen to Bella if he refused to believe it.

We had fake Bella's death and that would be by far one of the hardest things that we ever had to do as Bella would never get to see her father again. Charlie would miss the opportunity to walk Bella down the aisle but it had to be done. It had to be.

So I set a plan into action which would include faking Bella's death while on a shopping spree with Alice. Act the part; move away and raise Bella as our own until this was all sorted. It seemed pretty basic, in my head, but I knew that things were never going to go that simply. It was just a feeling I had; I hoped that it wouldn't backfire on us.

**A/N: Wow enormous thank you to my brilliant beta (EnjoyEveryMoment) for editing this chapter and making it rock!**

**IMPORTANT LOL: I HAVE A BLOG, where I will be posting all of my banners and Teasers for stories and Information for new stories. So become my friend and enter the world of gemma lol. My Link- http: /gemma 4edward .blogspot .com/ ( Without Spaces please love gem) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I adopted this story from the amazing xXJade RoseXx. Hi everyone I am changing the story a little, please look away now if you don't like emotional chapters. Thank you everyone for your support. I hope to update this story again on Tuesday. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer:**

**Alice's POV:**

I closed my eyes and took deep calming breaths as the sun began to rise on our last day in Forks. We would never be able to return to this small town that we once called home. A part of me knew Charlie would never accept his daughter's death lying down, but it was the only way to save Charlie from twice the heartbreak and us from exposure.

We had finalised our plans a little over two hours ago. Carlisle had even gone to the trouble of contacting a vampire that owned him a favour from over thirty-two years ago. Victor was older than Carlisle by over two centuries; he had slipped up while working on a patient in a hospital just outside of London. The slip up had been so bad that Carlisle wouldn't go into much detail about that event in his life, all he told us was that he helped cover Victor's tracks because they had been friends for over three years and worked in the same hospital.

Carlisle also mentioned his displeasure in helping to cover up the killing of an innocent human. He had said that "watching a human die like that was disturbing for me; I would never wish that end on anyone." However, he went on to say, that Victor showed remorse for the death and that he had regretted it every single day.

I could still hear Carlisle's tense tone in my mind as the birds started chirping from the tree just outside of Jasper's and my window. That's when I knew it was time.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jasper whispered as he gently wrapped his arms around my body.

"I'm fine Jazz," I replied but of course, Jasper saw right through my emotions and called me on it before I could even blink.

"Don't lie to me Alice, I can feel the mixture of emotions radiating off you right now. I feel determination, sadness, but most of all I feel your fear," Jasper stated softly as he lifted my chin and his deep butterscotch eyes gazed into mine.

"I... I'm scared Jasper what if something changes my vision. What if someone intervenes? What would we do then Jasper? I want everything to play out as I saw it! But a loud voice in the back of my head is screaming that I'm missing something!" I cried my body racked with dry sobs.

"Shhh Alice, whatever happens we are a family and nothing can change that. All we can do is try to protect them as much as physically possible. I know you'll do your best. Besides Alice, you happen to be a bit of a drama queen," Jasper teased, earning a light slap from me in protest.

"I am not a drama queen, Jasper Cullen and you would do well to remember that!"

"Whatever you say dear," Jasper mocked, leaning down and placing a passionate kiss on my waiting lips.

"Be safe my love," Jasper whispered pleadingly as our lips parted.

"I promise," I replied before placing a soft kiss on each of my husband's scars. With each passing second, I could feel myself less willing to move, but I needed to do this!

For Edward, for Bella, but most of all I needed to do this for my family. I would fake Bella's and my death and within a couple of days, I would be with my husband and my family once more. I just hoped it worked out.

3 hours later

This was it. In a couple of minutes, I would reach the bridge. No one would ever find my body or Bella's. The only remainder would be the small traces of Bella's DNA, which I hoped wouldn't wash away with the rushing waters. They would find my scarf in the driver's seat, which would indicate that I was driving in the minutes leading up to the crash. In the glove compartment, they would find my driver's licence and Bella's small shoulder bag that carried her ID, cell phone and a purse that contained a small amount of money alongside three pictures. One of her and Edward which had been taken during our prom night, one of Bella and Charlie cuddled up on the sofa watching a football game from when she was only five years old and a family portrait that contained all us Cullens smiling brightly at each other.

We hoped the water wouldn't ruin the pictures and that Charlie would have some reminder that Bella loved him very dearly and that our family loved her with all our hearts.

I must have been so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice the bridge until I was only seconds away. Luckily, that didn't matter much. All that mattered was that I swerved the car off the road into the harsh waters below, so that is what I did...

It all happened so quickly! Within two seconds, my beloved canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo splashed into the murky water. It didn't take long for the frame of the car to start seeping water and within minutes, the car windows shattered under the pressure that was throw against them by the rushing water. Luckily, I was a vampire since no human would have been able to survive this crash.

My last thought before I ripped off my seatbelt and swam toward the surface was, _Please forgive us Charlie...we'll take care of her._

**A/N: Okay thoughts...I have so missed writing my stories. Please leave a review, I am afraid that I am a little rusty on my writing skills. This chapter has now been beta-ed by the amazing Tinian I'att , I cannot be more grateful to her for sticking with we throughout everything.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I adopted this story from the amazing xXJade RoseXx. Hi, everyone I am changing the story a little, as we go along! Also thank you all for all the reviews...I loved all of them. Sorry I am late posting this chapter! It seems like time has a way of running away from me lol.**_

_**Here is a look see into baby Bella's mind; let me know what you think.**_

_**Tinian I'att is my fabulous beta, she rocks and I couldn't do my stories without her. Since this is only a beta-ed chap, I will work hard to update today or tomorrow with a short Charlie Pov and I longer Edward's Pov as a treat.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Bella's POV:**_

Sounds filled my ears, but they had little meaning. My mind kept focusing on the things that I remembered Edward and his family, but looking at them through these eyes was different, clouded in some way. _What happened to make everything change so much_? I wondered.

I remembered seeing a pair of blood red eyes, but then everything went blank. Memories of comfortable fabric swimming off my body filled my mind. Wait! Why do I remember loose fabric covering my body when I had been wearing my blouse, jeans and raincoat?

Why was I so confused? Suddenly, frustration filled me and I let out a loud cry in protest. It took only moments for Edward to fill my version; he looked panicked as he gently lifted me into his arms.

From the moment I pulled into that gas station, I had known something was off, but I had ignored those feelings. Why was I finding it so hard to remember anything other than the Cullen's and the day my life changed?

I couldn't account for what I'd done before pulling in, but somehow I managed to feel safe in Edward's arms. Even after everything, his presence alone could calm me in ways that I couldn't attempt to explain.

"Shhh, my love I'm here," Edward cooed softly in my ear as he rocked me back and forth. All I could do was babble a simple reply in response.

Yes! That's right babble! Of course, I knew what I had become, but I didn't understand how or why this had happened.

I wanted to scream from the rooftops that I loved Edward, but someone had reduced me to a simple babbling infant that even vampires couldn't understand. _How was that fair_? I thought furiously. I tried to think in basic human language, but as each day passed I found it harder to link Edward's words to my previous memory of speech. It was like a nightmare, a nightmare that I couldn't stop!

My thoughts came to abrupt halt as Edward's butterscotch eyes gazed into mine. Unfortunately, his beautiful eyes seemed troubled. I knew that it had to be partly because of the conversation the Cullens had had last night.

I managed to retain some odd words here and there like, crash, Alice, shopping and a name I couldn't quite put my finger on. Where had I heard that oddly familiar name? _Come on Bella think_, I repeated in my mind, growing more and more aggravated.

Charlie must have been someone very important to me since Edward raised his voice in protest during the family conversation, but what if Charlie wasn't someone important to me and he was out to hurt my family. Why did words like crash and Alice stick out above all the other words that my small brain could have committed to my memory?

What I wouldn't give to find out…

_Oh no here comes the frustration again_, I thought sadly as Edward continued to rock me. All I wanted to do was offer Edward some comfort, but I couldn't find a way to reason with him or the fact that somehow I had been changed into a baby with no way of communicating with anyone and my family could be in serious trouble and there was nothing I could do to help.

The only thing I knew for sure was that no matter what had changed, Edward was still the most important thing in my life and as long as he was close, I had a feeling that I could deal with just about anything the world threw my way.

**A/N: Please review :o)**


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N: I adopted this story from the amazing xXJade-RoseXx. Hi everyone I am changing the story a little. Thank you everyone for your support. Wow thanks for all of the reviews they truly made me smile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**This chapter is now beta-ed :) **

**Charlie's POV:**

_Damn TV_! _Damn weather_! I thought bitterly as I walked through my empty house. It's not as if Forks had never had weather troubles, but why did the power have to go out during the biggest football game of the year.

_I hope the phone lines aren't out due to this ridiculous storm_, I thought worriedly as I walked toward to the kitchen to check.

Just as I reached the kitchen, a shrill ring broke through the empty silence as the rain continued to pound furiously against the windows. _Doggone it_, I thought as I almost jumped three feet in the air in surprise. At least that sharp ring meant the phone lines weren't down.

"Hello Chief Swan speaking," I muttered.

"Good evening Chief Swan, I'm sorry to call you so late. ..." the voice stuttered through the phone. I didn't think I was so intimidating that this poor boy couldn't even form a sentence correctly.

"Stop with the stuttering boy," I commanded sternly before continuing in a softer tone in hopes that I would finally get the reason for this call out of him. "Now tell me why you called please son."

"Of course, sorry sir it's just I have some bad news..." the boy continued to explain before I heard cursing over the line followed by a mixture of different noises. It sounded like someone snatching the phone away from the poor kid.

It seemed like hours before a powerful voice interrupted the silence and any concerns for the young man that had been too scared to talk to me "Chief Swan this is Officer Smith from the Port Angeles police force, as my colleague just mentioned we have some bad news. First, I need to confirm that you are indeed the next of kin for a Miss Isabella Marie Swan."

Before the officer could continue, I cut him off with a panicked string of questions, "Wait what do you mean am I Bella's next of kin? Is she okay? Is she hurt?"

"I will get straight to the point Chief Swan, at three o' clock this afternoon we pulled a yellow Porsche out of the river close to Port Angeles. We found your daughter's ID in a small shoulder bag in the glove compartment along with various items belonging to a Miss Mary Alice Brandon Cullen."

"Wh...What?" I stammered brokenly as I felt a lone tear slip down my cheek.

"We haven't found any bodies yet, but it doesn't look good. It would seem that the Porsche dropped 12 feet before hitting the water. The window must have shattered almost instantly from the force. I am sorry to tell you this, but from a police prospective, no one could have survived a crash like that."

Before I could control myself, a pained cry erupted from mouth. I felt my heart beat faster due to the uncontrollable pain I was feeling. Bella couldn't be dead! I would know if my baby girl was in that car when it crashed. I just knew that if Bella were in that car when it reached the water my heart would have felt hers the moment before it stopped beating. She was my only daughter, my own flesh and blood! I would know!

"Are you still there officer," I demanded as all reason left my body. I would find my baby girl! I would find Bella even if it killed me.

"I'm still here Chief."

"Good. Keep searching young man, some of my best men and I are on the way as I speak and we will not rest until we find my daughter and her best friend,"

I slammed down the phone and rushed to reach the one place that I needed to go before I joined the search for my daughter. That place was the Cullens.

**A/N: Wow do I feel sheepish...I am so sorry for the wait Christmas got on top of me and I had a hell of a lot of paper work to catch up on since I was off sick for three months I will be updating this story again tomorrow since I did promise two updates before. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this chapter.**

**Tinian I'att rocks not simply for her amazing beta skills but also for her patience. God I really couldn't do this without her help.**

**Until tomorrow have a great night. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter of My Baby Bella. Please enjoy and remember I did adopt this story from the amazing xXJade-RoseXx since sadly she was unable to continue it. I am making some changes to chapters that she already wrote. I am also changing the story in hopes of adding more drama.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

**This chap is Beta-ed by the amazing Tinian I'att**

**Jasper's POV:**

An hour after Alice left to carry out the staged car crash that might separate Bella and Charlie forever I was still worried, even though I had been away from Alice longer than that before. All vampires feel very protective of their mates especially when they might be in danger.

I decided to join the family downstairs. Hoping that being around them would help me ease my worries over Alice.

Months ago I would have never have believed that I would have a baby giggling in my arms while she played with my fingers. Even thinking about Bella in this form sent a jolt of shock through me or maybe it wasn't me. Why do I suddenly want to tackle a mountain lion? I tried to suppress the growl that was building in my chest as I glanced from one family member to another. I knew I wasn't thirsty. I'd gone hunting only a couple of days ago with Alice.

Moments later, I felt the urge to feed intensify so much that I had to stop breathing altogether. That's when I saw Edward tilt his head down slightly. Bingo.

"Edward, go hunt," I commanded.

Ever since he and Bella had gotten back from Italy, Edward's hunting trips were getting shorter and shorter. Emmett and Carlisle or even Bella would have to order him to hunt, even though it pained her to be away from him too long. In the end, he would be running back to Bella after only two elk. This was clearly not enough.

"I'm fine, Bella needs me," Edward stated before reaching forward to take Bella from me.

Bella babbled happily, as she held out her arms for Edward. Before Edward could reach us, I took a large step back and Emmett moved protectively in front of us.

"Look at your eyes bro, they're nearly black," Emmett said taking a step closer to him. Edward must have not of agreed with Emmett because suddenly he was glaring fiercely at him.

"Edward, please just go hunting for a day or two. You won't be able to help anyone if your thirst gets out of control," Esme reasoned in a concerned voice. She didn't like it when Edward starved himself, none of us did.

_Please Edward listen to Esme, you need you strength more than ever, and no one can say no to her just look at those pleading eyes_, I thought calmly. He seemed to be wavering as we all ganged up on him.

"I'll go with you," Emmett said grabbing Edward's arm and leading him toward the back door.

"Look after her," Edward ordered as he unwillingly followed Emmett.

"Say Bye-bye to Edward, Bella."

Edward turned around half smiling as I lifted Bella's hand in a small waving motion before putting it back on my shoulder. The confusion that was running through Bella as she watched Edward would have been cute if it wasn't for the anxious vibes she was projecting.

"I'll miss you Bella. Please be safe," Edward whispered sadly before following Emmett out of view.

Esme's POV:

Poor Edward looked a wreck as he reluctantly left with Emmett close by his side. Just the thought of all the emotions that had torn this family to bits made me sigh in frustration. Why did Edward have to leave Bella in the first place? Was this good for Edward, who knew what that poor boy was going through while being away from Bella's side after all that had happened?

A loud, strangled whimper from the little angel in Jasper's arms interrupted my thoughts.

"Aw, what's wrong, Bella?" Jasper cooed as he shifted her on his hip. Just then, a piercing cry erupted from Bella's small body and tears started to steam down her now red little face.

"Jeez, what did I do?" Jasper cringed as he shifted Bella onto his shoulder to rub her back, in hopes that would calm her, but that wasn't working at all.

Poor Jasper, he looked so pained and frustrated.

"What's wrong?" I wondered before I started to hum Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star in a soothing tone. She didn't need changing and Edward had just fed her twenty minutes before he left.

Jasper grimaced slightly before offering his opinion on what was a matter with Bella. "There are a lot of negative emotions running off her right now."

What could have made Bella so upset? I wondered as Bella grabbed Jasper's collar before settling on crying on Jasper's neck.

"Shh, Bella you're okay," Jasper cooed as I felt him trying to send calming waves all around the room. I think it was hoping that would help calm Bella.

When Bella's whimpering just kept getting louder, Jasper looked at a loss of what to do so he placed a now sobbing Bella gently in my arms.

Moments later, my motherly nature took over and I was softly rocking her in my arms while I lightly smoothed out her beautiful short brown hair.

"What does she want?" Rosalie questioned as she turned to face me with a look that almost matched Jasper's.

Hearing Rosalie's voice soothed Bella slightly, but she was still whimpering in my arms.

"Maybe we should give her some more formula? Bella has been eating more since she started weaning," Rosalie suggested.

She could be thirsty. It wouldn't hurt to try.

Before I could respond, Rosalie was already in the kitchen whipping up some formula. Only seconds later, she was at my side with a fresh bottle.

Bella was facing my chest, so I had to reposition her, so that she was lying face up. Bella didn't take kindly to the bottle being near her. Angry babbles filled the room as she tried to hit the bottle away from her every time it came even close to her mouth. I guess hunger was not the problem.

I thought Bella might be tired so as soon as she had calmed down enough, I swiftly moved toward the living room door, which seemed to panic Bella, once more. She was now bawling at the top of her lungs as she waved her hands toward the back door.

"I think she might want to go outside," Jasper mumbled, slowly making his way toward the back door. As soon as it was open, Bella's cries stopped and she started happily bouncing in my arms. That's when it hit me. Bella wanted to go outside because she wanted to follow Edward. I just hoped that Edward took my advice about hurting for only a day or two or we were going to be in big trouble.

**A/N: Please review and share your thoughts, thank you.**

**Tinian I'att is the best beta that a girl could ask for so I wanted to say a massive thank you as you really do rock love gem xoxox.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you to the brilliant Tinian I'att you're the best beta I could ask for as you make my stories rock...**

**Also a big thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts, favorites you all make me smile The people that review this story make me willing to write and finish my stories, so thank you to Narcissa Weasly, BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake,SpanishAccent20, AliceCullen3, storylover3, Louisvuittonfreak, Lady Elena Bella Petrova, review with no name lol, Angeldolphin01, mintgil, ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN, HiuCJ, sheeiur22, purple1girl,  
>Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, Purradox, Fannatix101,littlelizruth, DracoDreams 2, GEMUS, angieluvzdecullens, lileycullen and MyZebraWillEatYou.<strong>

**Bella's POV**:

_What's happening? Where's Edward?_ I thought as I stared at the door in wonder. Edward had gone through that door and now I was going to make it my mission to find a way out of that door too.

I loved the Cullens, but part of me was still clinging to the fact that Edward might never come back. What if he didn't want me now that I was a baby? What if they couldn't fix this and another seventeen years was too long to wait?

_Oh no here come the tears_, I thought as I felt wetness underneath my eyes and suddenly I was wailing as loud as I could.

"Jeez, what did I do?" I heard Jasper mutter as his whole body stiffened.

He shifted me onto his shoulder and rubbed my back. I think he was trying to comfort me, but the only person I wanted to comfort me went through that blasted door that I couldn't get to unless they put me down or carried me there. It was all so frustrating!

Poor Jasper, he looked like he was noticing all my negative emotions.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked before she tried humming "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" in a calming tone.

Jasper grimaced slightly before offering his opinion on what was the matter with me. "There are a lot of negative emotions running off her right now."

Why were they not helping me? I needed to get to that door now! Ah, this isn't helping, I reasoned. I grabbed Jasper's collar and settled for crying on his neck.

"Shh, Bella you're okay," Jasper cooed softly. I felt him try to calm me, but it still wasn't helping. I could hear my whimpers getting louder, but I couldn't help it. I wanted Edward and I wanted him now!

The Cullens must have felt as lost as I did in that moment. Suddenly, Jasper shifted me into Esme's arms.

Esme's arms did feel a little comforting, but my heart felt like it was breaking. What if Edward got hurt while he was gone? I wouldn't be able to protect him much, but I could at least scream in protest.

It only took Esme a few moments to start rocking me gently in her arms while she smoothed back my hair.

"What does she want?" Rosalie demanded as she turned to look at Esme.

I felt bad I had melted my sister's heart of ice. I guess I needed to play it down before I become the reason for heart attacks making an appearance in vampires.

Rosalie didn't wait for an answer. Two seconds later, she was suggesting that they feed me again. Please don't let them be serious; I only ate a short while ago!

Before I could make any sound of protest, Rosalie was by Esme's side with a bottle of formula in her hand.

All I could think about at that moment was the there was no way that I was drinking or eating any more. I could feel a frown making its way onto my features. As the bottle came closer to my lips, I started babbling angrily and tried to knock the bottle out of Esme's hand more than once.

Esme's seemed to realise that I didn't want the bottle since it was gone before I could blink. _Yes_, I thought happily. It seemed that things were finally moving on, but suddenly my happiness turned into despair as Esme moved toward a different door.

_You're going the wrong way_, I thought. Before I knew it, I was bawling at the top of my lungs hoping that Esme would turn around and take me to the door that Edward had gone out. I tried to make gestures with my hands, which seemed to work. Jasper started mumbling something that I couldn't understand before turning and opening the door that separated me from Edward.

The relief that filled my body was evident, I was so happy that my cries stopped, and I couldn't help but bounce in Esme arms as she took a step forward.

I was finally going to see Edward.

**A/N: Lol poor Bella, she may still think like an adult, but she is having some hard times trying to get her frustration out. I wonder how she will react when she realises Edward isn't behind the door lol.**

**Thank you for reading; I just wanted to say that I have been finding it very hard to upload any chapters onto fanfiction. I will keep trying. If  
>you're reading this chapter, it means I have finally been able to update.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Okay Bella is almost 6 months. This is around the age that babies start to crawl or bottom shuffle lol.**

**Wow I can't say how grateful I am to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I am posting this chap so fast just for you, Cullen Vamps, Queen Cupcake, littlelizruth, ixdookiie, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, sheeiur22, mintgil, ssbksmm, beautiful stranger of mine, DizzyIzzyCullen, TheLightUnderMyWings, BeyondSanity12, Xx BMSC xX, MyZebraWillEatYou, angieluvzdecullens, mommyof3boys, Louisvuittonfreak, nessa01, storylover3, daniela , TreelessSaddles, God's Little Demon and marylopez0812.**

**Also please give a massive shout out to Tinian I'att my beta because without her I wouldn't still be writing my stories...**

**Esme's POV:**

The moment I stepped outside into the back garden Bella started squirming in my arms. It was as if Bella had ants crawling all across her body. She refused to stay still even for a moment. Part of me worried that I was going to drop her if she didn't stop fidgeting, but of course, my confidence in being a vampire soon overrode that thought.

Slowly I contemplated what I should do since Bella was now reaching toward the smooth green grass that lay beneath my feet. It seemed liked she was searching for something. I decided to set her down on the ground to see how she would react, so with a deep sigh I set her down next to me as the rest of the family formed a protective semi-circle.

The moment Bella touched the grass she started making small jerking movements as she tried to move forward. It was the funniest thing, I had ever seen. She tried repeatedly before a heavy sigh of frustration left her lips. However, Bella was one determined baby. The next thing I knew she was flying forward, but not in a good way. It would seem Bella bought her clumsiness with her when she transformed into a baby. She was now sprawled face first in the grass.

A look of horror passed Rosalie and Jasper's features, but before they could react, Alice shot out a hand to stop them. The movement made me crack a smile, since they both seemed more than ready to protest. Only seconds later, however, Bella was on her hands and knees rocking back and forth with determination.

I never knew learning to crawl could be so frustrating and Bella seemed to want to share her emotions with the rest of the family since a small scowl appeared on her face as she continued to rock.

That was enough for Rosalie to have a laughing fit, which only seemed to frustrate Bella more. Alice being the little fire cracker she is, already had the video camera recording Bella's every move. It took Bella a total of thirteen minutes of determination to move forward, finally. The family watched Bella as though she was the cleverest baby in the world and I for one would have to agree.

Once Bella finally got used to putting one hand in front of the other and so forth, she was a natural…a fast natural.

I considered picking Bella up. We had been out here quite a while now and Edward would tear us apart if Bella caught a cold in her even more fragile state. However, watching Bella explore while stumbling every now and then because she still wasn't in firm control of her crawling movements yet and the way her chubby little arms and legs moved forward just made me want to watch her forever.

Every now and then, she would stop and lift her head ever so slightly before moving to her next destination.

She was such a little observer. Bella also seemed very determined to find Edward or so I guessed. It made my heart break a little for her. She was never going to find him out here. Edward was miles away hunting or so I hoped.

After what seemed like hours, Bella started moving toward the forest. As much as I wanted Bella to be happy, I didn't want her dirty and shuffling about in the forest all afternoon, it was much too dangerous for a small baby.

Before I could react Alice spoke in a gentle tone, "Rosalie, we should bring her back her clothes will get ruined."

Of course, Alice would realize that Bella's clothes were getting dirty, but I thought she would just change her when we got in anyway. Then it occurred to me that the state of Bella's clothes was just an excuse to take Bella inside.

"Okay Bella, up we get," Rosalie cooed picking her up.

We were about to go inside when Bella started fusing in Rosalie arms. _Why is Bella so angry?_ I wondered.

Before I could question Jasper on Bella's emotions, Alice slowly approached Bella and Rosalie taking Bella's little hand in hers.

"Uh oh, someone's crank-key," Alice teased pulling a funny face and playing with Bella's fingers.

Bella let out a sharp "AH!" pulled her hand out of Alice's and started pulling Alice's hair.

Alice jumped nearly ten feet in the air and Bella let out an even louder wail.

Finally, we were able to bring Bella inside much to her dismay. Luckily, Jasper was waiting with a warm bottle of milk. I could only hope that would soften her up a bit since she still needed to let go of Alice's hair.

Alice didn't want to startle Bella so she tried soft, slow movements in hopes of getting free, but Bella just seemed to grip Alice's hair tighter.

"Oh dear, she does look a little grumpy doesn't she?" I stated a little taken aback as I tried my hardest to keep the humor out of my voice. I just couldn't keep the picture of Alice surrounded by various hair care products out of my head.

"Bella, you want something to drink?" Jasper asked waving the bottle in his hand.

Bella's stared before her whimpering started back up again and she buried her face in Rosalie's shoulder. Fortunately, she let go of Alice's hair first, which made Alice jump with joy.

"Maybe, she's just tired," Rosalie muttered slowly passing Bella to me.

**Rosalie's POV:**

_How can something so small create so much fuss_? I thought as I slowly passed Bella to Esme.

Evidently, Esme had no problem cradling Bella softly. How could you refuse Esme? Love just saturated her.

Bella on the other hand wasn't giving up so easily. It took only her only a couple of seconds to push away from Esme.

"GAH!" Esme exclaimed in shock as she almost dropped her.

"Just shut the doors and let her wander around on her own for a bit," Alice sighed which must have meant that she had had a vision that contained Bella.

Esme only nodded before placing the squirming little Bella on the floor.

Bella wasn't a hard baby to look after, but she did get very frustrated when she couldn't get her message across.

Once her body met the floor, she immediately headed for the door, but we had already shut and even locked all the doors just to make sure Bella couldn't get out again. She really needed her rest now.

"Poor thing," Esme muttered as she watched Bella.

"Eh," Bella babbled waving her hand toward the door and then looking at us.

"No Bella," Alice protested shaking her head firmly.

Bella pulled out the lost puppy dog expression and began whimpering again. Sadly, Bella wasn't faking being upset.

Suddenly, Jasper was in front of Bella cooing, "Oh Bella, please don't be sad."

"Why don't we play with some of the toys I bought?" Alice suggested with a smirk, but this only made Bella frown.

"Nah," she whimpered softly.

She started crawling toward the window so she could see outside. She placed her little hands on the glass than put her head against it looking out.

"Maybe Carlisle, will know what's wrong when he gets home. I'm sure it has something to do with Edward," Esme suggested.

"What time will he be back?" I asked. The sooner he was home the better.

"About thirty minutes," Alice offered with a small half smile.

30 minutes later:

The whole house has had been quite over the last thirty minutes, apart from the small whimpers and babbles that Bella would make every now and again as she continued to just stare out the window.

"Thank GOODNESS!" Alice muttered as we heard Carlisle's car pull into the driveway.

Bella had been staring outside the same window for the longest time now; it would seem that her breath had actually fogged it up.

Esme opened the door for Carlisle before he could even get out of the car, which made me laugh.

"Thank you," he said greeting her with a kiss on the cheek and placing his black bag on the counter.

"How's Bella?" he questioned as he looked around the room until he locked his eyes on a very sad little Bella still looking out the window.

Seeing Bella leaning against the window made Carlisle frown instantly, "What happened?" he asked concerned as he approached Bella slowly.

We all shrugged before I finally let Carlisle in on Esme's theory. "Esme thinks Bella might be missing Edward."

"I think Esme might be right. Isn't this the window that looks over the way Edward exited the house with Emmett?"

"Actually you're right. This window looks right over the back garden and forest, that's what she must have been looking for outside," Jasper stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

**Jasper's POV:**

It took only a moment for Bella to realise Carlisle was here and seconds for determination to fill her body. She wanted Carlisle to know what she wanted more than anyone else in the room.

I couldn't help chuckling as Bella's hand left the glass leaving small smudges and she started to crawl toward a shocked looking Carlisle.

"Ma ma ma," Bella babbled furiously as she crawled up to Carlisle's legs.

Carlisle scooped her up and hugged her close. "When did you learn to do that Bella?"

"She was one determined little baby this afternoon Carlisle," Esme stated with a small laugh.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked slowly, it took seconds for Bella to start babbling her reply, sadly not even a vampire could understand Bella's little attempt to speak.

She must have taken in our blank expressions since she let out another cry and waved her hand toward the door again.

I sighed heavily, as I tried calming her so she would fall asleep. Please hurry home to your mate Edward; she really is lost without you.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

****Massive thank you to everyone who added my story to your alerts and favorites as well as a colossal thank you to everyone who reviewed, Mrs. Michaela Cullen, TheBlackSeaReaper, SpanishAccent20, sheeiur22, Booksnake, CupCake0205, melissamary55, purple1girl, And So The Lion Fell In Love, ssbksmm, SIERRABEAR, lileycullen, dontrun, mintgil, Louisvuittonfreak, ixdookiie, LaVonne Cullen, beverlie4055, beautiful stranger of mine, Purradox, BeyondSanity12, AliceCullen3, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, Angeldolphin01, littlelizruth, Cullen Vamps, BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake, DizzyIzzyCullen, angieluvzdecullens, canadiantwilight, Lady Elena Bella Petrova, brittany86, TheLightUnderMyWings, HiuCJ, e, Beth Ann Cullen, Reader2012, ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN and storylover3.

****Alice's POV:

"Eh, eh," Bella mumbled as she began to wake up.

Esme being the caring mother figure that she was had begun rocking Bella gently and rubbing her back in an effort to soothe her. It had only been about two hours since Jasper put her to sleep and I was hoping that after that short nap Bella would be well rested and calm.

Carlisle felt the need to do more research on Bella's current condition, but it seemed to be leading nowhere. I knew he wanted to help Bella and Edward more than anything, but I also knew that his curiosity was probably getting the better of him.

The rest of family just wanted to play and spend as much time with baby Bella as we could. It was different. As much as we all loved and missed our clumsy eighteen-year-old Bella, we also enjoyed the presence of a baby we never thought that we would have in our lives.

Bella's loud babbling bought me out of my thoughts. Esme lifted Bella onto her hip and made her way to the kitchen to make Bella's next bottle. Esme always kept on top of Bella's routine, but since Edward had gone out hunting, it seemed that Bella didn't feel as secure so she refused to eat. However, Esme was not the type of person to give up. We all knew Bella must have been hungry by now since it had been over four hours since her last meal.

Slowly I followed Esme to the kitchen, it took Bella only seconds to notice my presence, and she shyly looked over Esme's shoulder toward me. I grinned playfully.

"That's what you get for being a cranky baby," I teased her freely. Of course, I was referring to my husband's wonderful power, which had helped Bella off to the land of nod. Jasper's power was very useful when it came to dealing with humans. Not that he used it excessively on Bella.

As if she knew what I was talking about, Bella started jabbering at me as if she was trying to tell me off.

___Same old Bella_, I thought, rolling my eyes at her.

"Are you trying to make her angry love?" my husband chuckled as he watched Bella continue her jabbering.

I shrugged. Babies could be so confusing sometimes.

Bella soon stopped jabbering at me and before long moved her gaze to the window.

"Waiting for Edward?" I asked gently as I rubbed her chubby little arm. I could only pray that she wouldn't start crying again because of my comment.

"Ah," she whimpered, burying her head against Esme's neck for a moment, before shifting her eyes back toward the window.

"Is she okay Jazz?" I asked.

It took no more than six seconds for Jasper to look up from his civil war book and sigh, a simple reply, "She's fine."

That could only mean one thing. Bella was all right physically, but mentally she was still missing Edward.

Esme had just finished making the bottle and was about to sit down with Bella.

"Could I feed her Esme?" Jasper asked gently as he gazed at Bella affectionately. I have to say Jasper was really taking a shine to having a baby in the family, he hardly noticed his thirst for blood while he was around Bella.

Without a word in reply, Esme strolled over to Jasper and handed him a babbling Bella.

"Hello Bella," he greeted her softly as the family looked on with interest.

"Eh...eh," Bella whined reaching for the bottle that was still in Esme's hands.

Jasper laid Bella down on his lap, putting one hand under her head for support. I had to admit this fatherly instant of Jasper's was really turning me on. Sadness flooded me when I realized that I would never be able to make Jasper the father he deserved to be. I guess in some way a higher power was giving us a chance we never thought we'd have.

"Here," Esme said tenderly as she handed the bottle over to Jasper. As soon as Jasper had the bottle settled in his hand, Bella's face lit up like a Christmas tree. It was one of the cutest and funniest things I had ever seen.

"Bah," she babbled excitedly as the bottle slowly inched closer and closer.

It took seconds for Jasper to settle the teat between her lips; all the while tilting her head back as she suckled at the milk. Of course, the milk wasn't going fast enough for Bella so she grabbed the bottle in her tiny hands and started drinking more desperately.

"Someone was a little too hungry," I sighed as I continued to watch Bella and Jasper.

"When are Edward and Emmett coming home?" Esme questioned quietly so that she wouldn't disturb Bella's meal.

"A couple hours, three tops," I replied instantly having already checked Edward's future. I'd seen Emmett continuously forcing Edward to feed. Every time Edward would make a run for it, Emmett just dragged him back saying that he needed to drink more or no Bella. I felt sorry for Edward.

About twenty minutes later boredom took over so I walked over to Edward's piano and pressed a key. I signed happily knowing that Edward wasn't here to stop me, which made it even more pleasurable. As I continued to hit random keys on the piano, the sounds seemed to make Bella more excited.

"Ah," she squealed as she waved her little arms at me.

Seeing the enjoyment on her features was enough for me to press another key. Edward has always been the sole player in the house, which also meant he was very protective of his piano. This is also, why I could probably use a few lessons right about now.

Bella was breathing heavy now with her arms stretched out toward me.

"You like the piano don't you Bella?" I asked through my giggles.

She gurgled at me when I went to pick her up; she's such a cute baby.

When we reached the piano, Bella stared at the keys in curiosity. Then she started to bang on the keys, rather loudly, I might add, and it sounded terrible, but I knew the family would endure it while Bella had her fun since she meant the world to all of us.

Edward's POV:

"Can we go back now?" I begged Emmett for the thousandth time since we left the house. I was really missing Bella my protective instincts were in overdrive because I'd been away from her for so long and that made it almost impossible to hunt.

However, Emmett had made it his mission to make sure I drank a ton of blood before we could head home. He had even taken it as far as watching me while I hunted. This surprised me, since he usually loved to hunt a few bears when we came to this area.

He stood up from the boulder he'd been sitting on before surveying my eyes. "Okay, but I want to pick up a treat for Bella before we go back the house," he exclaimed with a big smirk.

I sighed and nodded quickly, as soon as we go this over with Bella would be in my arms and the world would be right again.

___I'm coming Bella_, I thought as Emmett and I took off at vampire speed through the forest.

****Charlie's POV:

___This is it_, I thought with a sigh as I wiped a stray tear from my cheek. Finally, I was going to get answers to questions like why hadn't the Cullens contacted me about Bella or Alice yet and do the Cullens even know about the accident.

"Come on Charlie you can do this," I muttered to myself as I stepped across the porch and rang the bell with a shaking finger.

___I can do this._

****A/N: Wow some fluff, brotherly hunting, and some drama. I have to say I hope you liked this chapter since it took me some time to write.

Please remember I adopted this story from the amazing xXJade RoseXx.

****I am going to try this and see how it works. I am going to offer a sneak peak at the next chapter to those who review because you make me smile and I am going to try to do the same lol.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Sorry for taking so long to update, the only reason it's been so long is that my computer broke down grrrrhhh and I have been stuck without my story line and my laptop... I am currently writing the next two chapters and my computer is dancing for joy as it is repaired to lol...**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews you all rock my world you lovely people ...**

Last time in My Baby Bella:

_This is it_, I thought with a sigh as I wiped a stray tear from my cheek. Finally, I was going to get answers to questions like why hadn't the Cullens contacted me about Bella or Alice yet and do the Cullens even know about the accident.

"Come on Charlie you can do this," I muttered to myself as I stepped across the porch and rang the bell with a shaking finger.

_I can do this._

**Charlie's POV:**

It seemed like my world was beginning to shake as a shrill _ding-dong_ flooded the air and my thoughts.

Could I really do this? Could I really tell the family that meant so much to my daughter that they had lost two of the most important people in their lives? I might look tough, but on inside I was a scared shell of a man who had just lost the most important person in his life!

How could Bella be dead? This had to be some cruel joke, didn't it?

I was startled out my thoughts when the door swung open to reveal Carlisle. I had always respected Carlisle, but the moment I saw his calm demeanor, I just flipped. Surely, somebody must have contacted them about Alice and Bella's death but here was Carlisle, so calm and collected, didn't he care about Alice at all?

"Good evening Charlie, to what do we owe the pleasure of your coming here this evening?" Carlisle greeted me kindly.

"Don't tell me you don't know Carlisle, the police must have contacted you already!" I shouted as I pushed past him into the house.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Charlie," Carlisle stated in a slightly aggravated tone.

"But...But you have to know. They would have contacted you by now," I stated as I took in the confusion on Carlisle's face.

"Charlie is there a reason for this visit? You're always welcome here, but you're really confusing me."

"Carlisle I don't know how to say this, but earlier today I got a phone call saying that Bella had been involved in an accident, but that's not all. Bella was only the passenger inside the car. The license plate showed the car belonged to Alice. The Porsche skidded off the road and into the water. I'm sorry Carlisle, but they didn't find any survivors," I explained softly as I tried in vain to keep my own pain at bay.

"No, what you're saying can't be true! I just spoke to Alice. She and Bella were joking about the long shopping trip that Alice had planned in Port Angeles. My baby can't be gone," Carlisle replied in a broken tone as his hands reached up to cover his eyes in despair.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, if I'd known that the police hadn't contacted your family yet I would have put off this visit, but I need some answers. That's why I didn't wait. I feel as if my heart is breaking in two and there's no way I can stop it," I muttered sadly, as tears started to pour down my cheeks.

"Charlie it's going to be okay, we'll get through this together as a family," Carlisle replied as strange sobbing sounds made their way from his throat.

"How can you say it's going to be okay?" I demanded. "Bella and Alice are gone Carlisle and they are never coming back. I don't know if I can survive this. Bella was everything to me and now she's gone. There are some things that a father should never have to deal with and this is one of them." My legs gave way and my body crumpled to the floor.

Nothing would ever make losing Bella okay, but I had to try to keep it together, for the Cullens, for Jacob and for myself. I could not afford to fall apart, my baby girl should have the best funeral possible, and I wasn't going to let my emotions get in the way of that.

Carlisle's POV:

I knew as soon as I opened the door to greet Charlie that this was going to be hard. Bella had become a large part of Charlie's life, when she moved back to Forks. Charlie had missed so much of Bella's life and he wanted to make up every second of it. His emotions were difficult to decipher, but a vampire could easily tell that Charlie had powerful emotions for the people he loved and cared about. He tried to hide them, but from our sight, that was useless.

It only took a couple of minutes for Charlie to break down completely. The emotions that were running off him were overpowering and I could feel my heart breaking for him, but I needed to focus, my family was counting on me. I thought back to when the doorbell rang and I started stating my orders, in order to protect my family.

Flashback:

_Silence spread through the house as the doorbell rang. The sudden sharp noise caught us all off guard. I knew my family would need me so I shut off my computer and hurried downstairs._

_It took two seconds to reach the living room, where the family was gathered._

_"Alice grab Bella's coat. I can smell Charlie's scent. You both need to leave the house just in case something happens," I ordered._

_"Okay Carlisle," Alice replied, cooing a simple let's go to Bella._

_"The rest of you have two minutes to clear this room of any baby items and make yourselves look busy."__  
><em>  
><em>"Sure," Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme mumbled before getting to their tasks.<em>

_As for me, I was about to embark on the most dangerous and heart wrenching mission that I had ever undertaken in all my years of existence, but it had to be done._

End of Flashback

I could only pretend to know how Charlie felt because I knew Bella and Alice were still alive. I could still be part of their lives. I could watch Bella grow into the beautiful woman that she had been and I could watch over Alice for the rest of my days. Part to me felt bad for taking Bella away from Charlie, but would he even believe us if we told him? I didn't think so. That's why this had to happen. We needed to protect Bella and our family from heartbreak, but most of all we needed to protect Charlie from whoever had done this to Bella. Since he or she was probably not going to stop until he or she had crushed Bella's life into a million pieces. Of course, all of us would protect both Charlie and Bella with our lives, but we needed to make adjustments to make that possible.

No matter how much it hurt Charlie or us.

A/N: Thank you to my brilliant Beta **Tinian I'att** who worked her amazing magic on this chapter and the rest of story. You make this story work **Tinian I'att** and for that I am very grateful..


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow what can I say? The responses I got for the last chapter blew me away and I couldn't wait to write more So thank you to everyone who added me to their favourites and alerts. Next chapter is already written and I am going to send it to my beta (Tinian I'att) asap. I will also be sending a sneak peak to those who review by Thursday as that will be when the next chapter's posted. Thank you for all the reviews my lovely readers until next time love gem.**

**Alice's POV:**

It had been two hours since Charlie had arrived at our home and in that short space of time Bella had become more and more agitated. Bella's mood swings and crying fits were getting worse and neither Rosalie nor I knew what to do!

I hoped that Esme or Edward would come to help us soon. Rosalie's or my soothing tones weren't calming Bella down. My poor little brain cells were being drowned out of my head by the constant screaming.

I wanted to the slap myself for having such negative thoughts about Bella. She was only a baby for crying out loud. She didn't know any better!

Just then, a shrill scream, which filled the whole forest and made the trees shake, interrupted my thoughts. Of course, the scream came from Bella, the eleventh

in such a short space of time, but that didn't matter now! I needed to find a way to calm Bella down before Rosalie suggested that we just leave her in the forest.

Slowly I started to jiggle Bella in my arms in hopes that the movement would calm her, but of course, Bella wasn't having any of it she just continued to scream in short piercing waves.

"Why don't I try for a little while?" Rosalie suggested holding her arms out toward a flustered Bella and me.

"Are you sure Rosalie? Bella is not herself right now," I half joked as I quickly passed Bella to Rosalie.

"Ha, ha very funny sis," Rosalie replied sarcastically.

"Shh Bella, Edward will be back soon," Rosalie soothed, which only made Bella more aware of the fact that Edward was still not back.

Just then, a vision clouded my sight. Blinding lights started to flicker as my mind zoomed in on Emmett and Edward. It would seem that Emmett was in no rush to get home. He had decided to pick up a present for Bella before their return. Edward on the other hand seemed frustrated, no doubt wanting to be back with Bella once again.

"Rosalie, I can now officially say that Emmett is the reason my last brain cell is going to be damaged," I stated to a shocked looking Rosalie.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"Your husband has decided to take a detour to get a gift for Bella and is dragging Edward along with him," I muttered as I casually rolled my eyes at Rosalie's disbelieving expression.

I decided that distraction was probably the best way to take Bella's mind off Edward, so without a second thought I zoomed out of my spot next to Rosalie and started to gather safe objects for Bella to play with.

It took me a matter of seconds to find objects that I thought might help distract Bella and I quickly returned to Rosalie's side.

"You want to play Bella?" I grinned, picking up long leaves that I had found near a small lake. I hastily made a small doll out of the leaves before shaking it in front of her. It only took a moment for Bella to stop crying, a small frown spread across her features.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Bella's frown was not due to my excellent creative skills. A vile smell filled the air of seconds after Bella's frown appeared on her beautiful features causing me to gag violently.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it," Rosalie said gently before zipping to the nearby tree we had left Bella's bag beside.

_Thank you Rosalie,_ I thought in delight as I watched Rosalie lay Bella down on the travel mat that we first bought when Bella changed into this delightful little creature.

**Edward's POV:**

I followed Emmett as we ran east to Port Angeles.

"What are we getting?" I questioned, frustrated. I longed to be with my little Bella. I wanted to hold her...and I wanted to find a damn cure! Sure, Bella was cute in her baby form, but I needed to be able to talk to her and kiss her the way that a loving husband should.

"Calm down Eddie, you'll be back before you know it," Emmett cheered with a smile. I guess Bella couldn't argue if we brought her a new toy or two. Maybe this wasn't so bad. I could give Bella a gift and not have her answer back that sounded blissful.

_Mood swing much, _Emmett thought.

I just ignored his stupid comment and ran ahead of him.

_Hmm do they have baby treats? Who knows? _Emmett thought as he pictured a baby and a dog comparing the two.

The only thing I could do was roll my eyes and pray that this trip wasn't going to take longer than necessary since I really didn't think I could be away from Bella for much longer.

_Don't worry Bella,_ I thought. _I'm coming home soon._

**A/N: Thank you to Tinian I'att (my beta) for working your magic on this chapter you rock my world love gem xoxox.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer.**

**I adopted this story from xXJade RoseXx, so I would like to give her a massive thank you for giving me this story.**

**Tinian I'att rocks my beta world yay... I cannot say how grateful I am as there are no words to describe her fab beta-ing skills.**

**Wow, I really enjoyed reading all your reviews. So thank you to all the readers that took the time to comment, Feyfangirl, bellalovesedwardmorethanjake, twihard, Depressionized Arianna, Angeldolphin01, littlelizruth, melissamary55, sheeiur22, FiveStarReader, nessa01, storylover3, R M Wolf, GinervaMarieChaseEverdeen, Stephanie Dainiak Cullen, AliceCullen3, DizzyIzzyCullen, ssbksmm, Purradox, CupCakeClaudis, Cullen Vamps, vampiregurl, benjimg, snickerzNjeLLybeanz, beautiful stranger of mine, Ur fan, and angieluvzdecullens.**

**Rosalie's POV:**

_Bella does smell a little funky, but she can't help it_,I thought with a sigh as I carefully carried Bella into the nearby cover created by the trees.

Part of me wondered if Bella recognised us in some form since she was always happy when we were around and she showed that she missed Edward on more than one occasion. How could Bella recognise us, though, when she could barely crawl or understand what we were saying to her? Heck all Bella ever did was cry, poo and eat.

Poor Edward, I wondered how he was coping with all this. Carlisle was no closer to finding out how this happened to Bella, but I could tell by all the searches and phone calls that he was leaning toward witchcraft.

The change had not only affected our family, but Bella's as well. Even from here, I could hear the sound of Charlie's heart breaking as he relayed his news to Carlisle and Esme. Some good things that came with the change, she kind of liked me now, even though I had been so horrible to her while she was still her eighteen-year-old self. Not that I meant any harm, but I would not have chosen this life and Bella seemed to want to walk into it with open arms. I envied her for that.

I placed a squirming Bella onto her portable mat, which I must have set out while I was thinking. Talk about multitasking!

Just then a loud gurgle erupted from Bella's throat and I couldn't help but answer her, "You're a bit dirty, aren't you sweetie?" Of course, Bella babbled her reply. I couldn't help smiling at her cute little tone.

I quickly looked through Bella's diaper bag and placed a tube of sealed diaper rash cream in the palm of her right hand. This was something I had read in a young mothering magazine. It was a technique that would hopefully distract her from what I was about to do.

I held my breath before starting the dreaded task.

I peeled back the latex of the diaper before carefully pulling the diaper down bit by bit, but of course Bella was having none of that and soon decided to start quickly wiggling her legs. To say I was horrified would have been an understatement as the diaper flew out my grip and soon brown smelly stuff covered me.

I may have screamed for a few seconds, but quickly went to work cleaning and covering Bella up. Thankfully, I finished the diaper change in two minutes and thirty-two seconds. Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same about my clothes or hands.

I swiftly called Alice over before running at top vampire speed toward the house, but to my surprise when I got there the house was empty.

**Bella's POV:**

Wait a second what happened. Why was Rosalie suddenly gone? We were all smiles and then Rose was kind enough to change my little mishap. I have to admit that I may have waved my legs just a little, but I just got too excited. Did Rosalie leave because of that or did it have something to do with that brown stuff that covered her clothes, hands, and hair?

Oh well, she'll be back soon. No one can resist my charms. Just then, Alice appeared in front of me smiling before bursting out laughing.

Well at least Alice looked happy that I was finally clean.

"Oh, did you see Rosalie's face, it was hilarious Bella. You...got… revenge...big...time." I managed to make out through her giggles.

I was at a loss. Did Alice think I had done something to Rosalie?

"It was funny Bella..." Wait a minute was Alice still talking, oh well I must have tuned her out after a while_. Oh, the breeze has gone that must mean my pants are back on. Now I can carry on looking for Edward_, I thought happily.

"Oh guess what Bella? Edward is on his way home." As soon as those words left Alice's mouth, she had my complete and undivided attention. My Edward was coming for me.

I squirmed and squirmed until finally Alice set me down on the cold ground. I needed to find a way back home before Edward got there and panicked because he could not see me.

Alice must have seen the determination in my eyes because suddenly it felt like I was flying, and only moments later we arrived back at the house.

It took seconds for Alice to carry me into a bright room, which could only be Alice's, since there were some dangerous looking things that Alice liked to put on her feet.

"Hey Bella, who's your favourite sister now," Alice trilled as Rosalie stepped through the door with a small smile. I couldn't help giggling as I rocked forward in Alice's arms.

"Yeah I'll remember that Bella, when you next need to be changed," Rosalie muttered in distaste as a frown appeared upon her beautiful features.

Just then, a big yawn appeared out of nowhere and everybody stared at me. Well, after all, I was a baby.

"How can she still be tired?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"I don't think she wants to sleep, she's too happy," Rosalie mused as she took a small step forward.

"Waiting for Edward are we?" Rosalie asked in a soft voice before moving her hands closer to my feet and before I knew it, my whole body felt as if it was alive and goofy giggles erupted from me.

"Wait till Bella turns back, Edward will have fun knowing she's ticklish!" Alice laughed as she joined Rosalie's torture.

**Edward's POV:**

Once we had gotten what we needed, we were finally able to make our way home. Emmett being Emmett chose the most ridiculous things for Bella, but I wasn't surprised. I wouldn't allow it, however, if it might harm my Bella in any way.

_I'm glad that Edward's nearly here, Bella will be so happy, _Alice thought, as we drew closer to the house.

_I wonder how Charlie took Carlisle and Esme's response to his news_,Rosalie thought.

I knew then that our plan was already in place and that we couldn't turn back now.

It took a total of twelve minutes and two seconds to arrive back at the house and when we got there, I couldn't help glancing through the window to see how Bella was doing. Just seeing her breathtaking smile was enough for me. I could smell that someone in the family had recently changed her.

Soon, I was unable to wait any longer, so I rushed to open the front door with Emmett following close behind me.

"Hey everyone," Emmett boomed before pushing me out of the doorway.

Bella visibly jumped and turned toward us, but before I could kill Emmett, Alice spoke up.

"Wait for it," she said and suddenly Bella squealed, very loudly. I bet the forest animals heard her.

"Hello, to you to Bella," I chuckled as I dropped the gifts to the floor and took a step forward. I could only hope that she missed me as much as I missed her.

Bella started to wriggle furiously in an effort to get away from Alice.

"Alice careful," I called as I saw the potential danger of the situation. _Bella could fall_. That thought alone had me on edge.

"She can crawl, Edward," Rosalie informed me proudly. No sooner had the words left Rosalie's mouth, when Alice placed Bella on the floor and she was off. It took only moments for Bella to crawl across the floor and into my open arms.

"Ed...Heh...eh," she mumbled as I picked her up and took a sniff of the strawberry shampoo that the girls still loved to use on her.

"She missed you," Alice muttered with a smile, but I could hear hint of sadness in her tone.

I didn't have much time to reflect on Alice's comment as Bella waved her arms and pressed her lips just under my eye. As soon as Bella's lips touched my skin, sparks started tingling all through my body and I knew that I was home.

I finally could see, touch, and smell my Bella and that feeling alone was heavenly, but of course, Emmett just had to ruin it by making a childish comment.

"Eww, baby spit," he half joked as he pointed his index finger toward Bella and me. His comment did go down well however as my family laughed and Bella giggled, which of course made me happy.


End file.
